Temper
TemperVoid is a class B anomaly formally believed only to be capable of existing in REDACTED and REDACTED realms, though recently it was discovered this was entirely false and that the entity can exist in all 18,243 known realms of reality. Due to this, upon Temper's appearance in our realm, REDACTED, special techniques were used to capture the anomaly, the same techniques that are now being used to keep Temper in containment at REDACTED. Due to the REDACTED containment system, Temper can no longer leave the current realm he exists in, allowing control over the anomaly and his powers. Temper has demonstrated small telepathic and telekinetic abilities, though they are not strong. The entity also knows most human language, with a basic understanding of intergalactic/multi-realm languages. Another skill this entity has demonstrated is its ability to phase items within a 1 mile radius into whatever position he desires. One recorded account of this anomalous power showed he was able to transport a car precisely REDACTED feet in exactly .097 nano-seconds. This specific demonstration of power was enough to assign Temper from a Class C anomaly to a Class B anomaly. Temper has been in containment for almost 20 years now, with efforts to learn more about this anomaly and its origins have progressing slowly. Conversation usually end in mortality of interviewer(s), making learning more about Temper a challenge, but one that proves worthy when valuable information is revealed. There have been 53 recorded attempts at making contact with the entity, 34 successful trials, 16 failed trials, and 3 in-completed trials due to technical issues. There have been no recorded or known incidents of Temper escaping, though there are over 1300 recorded attempts of escape, with the number of possible unrecorded attempts estimated at REDACTED. Due to the high probability of escape attempts, Temper, promptly nicknamed "The Eater of Fleisch", is fed with an advanced crane system protected by a laser defense system. The alias "Eater of Fleisch" comes from ancient scripts found in REDACTED that depict an entity with similar appearance and abilities that the anomaly posses. Research teams are still investigating ruins in REDACTED to confirm this data and the possibility of Temper being a celestial being. ---- THE FOLLOWING TRANSCRIPT CONTAINS HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION INTENDED FOR PERSONNEL WITH TIER 8 CLEARANCE OR HIGHER - ALL VIOLATING PERSONNEL WILL BE DETAINED AND CONDEMNED ---- April 23, 1999 - First Contact - AND TIME REDACTED Recorded account between Dr. REDACTED and ADU Specialist 122, REDACTED, the only living witness of the events that unfolded 20 years prior. (Recording Date - December 16, 2018 - REDACTED) - Dr. REDACTED: "Can you describe the events that unfolded the night of April 23, 1999?" - ADU S 122 looks visibly stunned and laughs - ADU S 122: "So that's why you brought me in here. Nobody has asked about that for close to 15 years now." - Dr. REDACTED opens their journal - Dr. REDACTED: "We feel it's about time we got the full story." - ADU S 122: "So it is.." - Dr. REDACTED: "Whenever you're ready, REDACTED." - ADU S 122: "Where to begin.. fuck..." - ADU S 122 pauses for several seconds - ADU S 122: "Well... it was cold. Hellish in a way.. so cold it burned. Our gear did jack to protect us from the conditions, that's for sure." - Dr. REDACTED: "Can you describe the equipment you carried that night?" - ADU S 122 shifts in their seat and clears their throat - ADU S 122: "Standard ADU shit. Sub zero conditions package. Full jumpsuit, thermal protection gear, ballistic plating, carrying pouches, all that junk. We also.." - ADU S 122 pauses and looks to the side, down to the floor - Dr. REDACTED: "Everything okay?" - ADU S 122 looks back up towards Dr. REDACTED - ADU S 122: "Uh- Yes. I just remembered the weaponry we were given for the mission. It was quite odd.. especially for the briefing we were given." - Dr. REDACTED: "What kind of weapons did you have?" - ADU S 122 laughs and folds their hands - ADU S 122: "I couldn't tell you that if I wanted to. At least not what they were called. That information was never disclosed to us." - Dr. REDACTED: "Go on." - ADU S 122: "Well.. the weapons didn't fire standard ammunition. And when I say standard, that includes thermal, infrared, and plasma weaponry. The best way I could describe these things were lasers, but it was quickly obvious it was not standard laser technology. Hell, I had never put something down range like this thing did." - Dr. REDACTED: "So you were given a single weapon on this encounter?" - ADU S 122: "No! Hell no. We had 4. Usually we carry 2 or 3 on standard deployments, always one being ballistic, but this time we had no ballistic weapons.. well, we did. I was carrying 5 right before hopping off the transport, but moments before the doors opened, our CO collected all of our ballistic weapons. Wouldn't tell us why.. but orders are orders." - Dr. REDACTED: "Were you trained with these weapons prior to any actual engagement?" - ADU S 122: "No." - Dr. REDACTED: "When was the first time you fired the weapons?" - ADU S 122: "When we saw that thing.." - Dr. REDACTED: "Can you describe the entity?" - ADU S 122 looks visibly uncomfortable - ADU S 122: "I.. no.. not really. I see it in my head.. I've been seeing it for the past 20 fucking years now.. but.. I could never actually describe it." - Dr. REDACTED: "Can you try?" - ADU S 122 is frantically folding their hands, as well as tapping their foot - ADU S 122: "It.. I... C- Can't really say.. It's impossible for me to put it into words... like a dream.. or something, where you see it but you can't always.. put it into actual words." - ADU S 122 looks distressed and is sweating - Dr. REDACTED: "With your permission, we have some photographs here of the entity that we would like to show you. If you could confirm this is the entity you saw during your encounter, it would be a huge help to our research." - ADU S 122 sits and doesn't answer. It appears that there are tears on their face - Dr. REDACTED: "Okay REDACTED?" - ADU S 122: "Yes.. let me.. uhm.. let me see them." - Dr. REDACTED hands the folder over to ADU S 122 - ADU S 122 holds the folder for a several seconds before finally opening it - Around 40 seconds of silence - Dr. REDACTED: "Is this the same anomaly you witnessed in 1999?" Category:Character